wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Immortal Auction Saturday: Rules and Information Inside
The Immortal Auction will be held this Saturday at 15:00:00 MUD time (that is 3pm eastern, 12pm pacific, and 9 hours before the scheduled reboot for international players). All the normal rules apply for the auction. However, there will be a few additional rules since there will probably be a large turn out for it. The specific rules for the auction follow below: AUCTION RULES 1. A banker will be provided in the auction house. However, any equipment you intend to trade in should be with your person when you enter the auction house. Upon winning an auction, you will be expected to pay immediatly. I will not 'wait 5 minutes to get the item off of my alt'. Should the person who wins the bid be unable to pay, they will be booted from the auction, not allowed to return, and the second highest bid will win. Should that person not be able to pay, they will be booted, not allowed to return, and the item up for bid will be destroyed and the particular auction be declared void. 2. Because of the expected high turn-out, there will be VERY strict rules for communicating. While an auction takes place, there will be no checking of balances, no says, no emotes, no whispers, no yells, no sitting/resting/standing, no looking at players or mobs, no getting items from sacks/packs, no eating/drinking, nor any other action which causes an echo to other players in the room. This must be enforced because if everyone is using a social or emote or talking, the spam will be unbearable and people will not be able to auction. The only echo'd action you may use is say and you may ONLY use say to state your bid. Tells, narrates, and chats are allowed in the auction house as long as they aren't being used to spam someone. The auction offically begins when the auctioneer says THE AUCTION IS BEGINNING. At this point, everyone must be quiet. When the auctioneer says THE AUCTION IS OVER after payment is received and while the next auction is being set up, minimal speaking and emoting will be allowed unless it becomes too much to bear. You have two warnings about this rule. Should you break the rule three times, you will be booted from the auction, not allowed to return, and get a noshout for your troubles. TURN OFF ANY TRIGGERS TO EAT/DRINK, HOLD LIGHTS, ETC, BEFORE YOU COME IN. 2a. Checking balances during an auction to make sure you have enough money will also be considered as breaking rule #2. To avoid forgetting how much money you have in the bank, have a piece of paper next to you and write down how much money you have before the auction begins. Forgetting your balance will not be taken as an excuse to break rule #2. The winning bidder MAY use the banker after they win and before the auctioneer declares the auction over so that he may pay for the item, but this is the only exception. 3. THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO STEALING ALLOWED. I will have code set up in the room to tell me if anyone even attempts to steal something. Whether you are successful in the steal or not, any attempt to steal anything from the auctioneer or another player inside the auction house will result in a banning from the auction house, a 20 level zap, and a possible siteban if I think you only showed up to be a nuisance. There are no exuses, no exemptions. 4. Players will NOT be allowed to enter and leave the auction house whenever they wish. There are 5 exists from the auction house, one to Caemlyn, Tar Valon, Tear, Illian, and Amador. These are the only places you can leave to. Every 10 minutes or so, once the current auction is finished, I will unlock the exits and people who wish to leave will be allowed to go. Obviously, if you are wanted in all these cities, you must either spam out of the cities quickly or not use that character to attend the auction. There will be no exceptions on this matter. I will not transfer you to any other safe location, it is those 5 exits by your choice or mine. If you wish to stay for the entire auction, you may. I will not interupt the auction to let people out because they have to rent, but I will try to unlock the doors at regular intervals so people don't have to stay for the whole auction if they do not wish it. 5. Once the players who wish to leave have left and I have relocked the doors, the auctioneer will announce to the populace that the auction house is now letting more people in. Once the announcement is made, you may visit any local postmaster and ask him to SEND ME TO THE AUCTION HOUSE. This will only work in between the time the auctioneer announces the auction is open for new people, and before he announces that it is closed to new people. Should you go to a postmaster at any time other than this, he will summarily ignore you. Once there, you will not be allowed to leave the auction house until the next time the doors are scheduled to open, so make sure you have everything you wish to bring with you before you ask the postmaster to send you. Once again, no exceptions will be made, so make sure you can stay for at least 20 minutes once you enter. 5a. I remind you once again that this is for humans only. If you are a trolloc, a seanchan, a darkfriend, or a known murderer, you are not allowed in the auction. If you are any of the four above, or you have been banned from the auction, and decide to enter by having the postmaster send you, I will merely transport you to the immortal jail for the duration of the auction and deal with you harshly when it is finished, no questions asked. TRADE IN EQUIPMENT: In addition to money, you will be able to trade in equipment to bid for items. The auctioneer will only accept these items below as trade in, no other equipment, and prices are final and set in stone: Obsidian necklace - 250 crowns Ivy bracelet - 250 crowns Gold ring - 250 crowns Cuendillar belt - 200 crowns Bearskin tunic - 150 crowns Fur boots - 150 crowns Thin black chain - 100 crowns So if you bid 1000 crowns, 2 fur boots, and a thin black chain, your bid would be valued at 1400 crowns, and someone would have to bid more than that amount to beat you. You do not have to bring equipment to trade, but this is for those who wish to augment their bank accounts with something extra. If there is time after the normal auction list is through, any equipment traded into the auctioneer will be sold off at the end. ITEM FOR SALE: I received requests for almost 200 items, so obviously not all of them could make it through, but I tried to make at least 1 of as many items as possible available. The auction will feature top end and upper midrange weapons, high end trinkets, mid range trinkets, and some mid range dodge equipment. A cut had to be made somewhere, and unfortunatly, there will be little to no mid range abs available due to the fact that it is easier to obtain and less requested than the items that made the cut, sorry. For some items, there will be only 1 of the particular item for auction. For some, there will be multiple items of the type for auction. However, you will not know ahead of time how many of each item will be available, nor will multiples of items necessarily be sold back to back. So if you REALLY want an item, you will want to bid high, as you may not see that item auctioned again. However, if you were barely beat out by someone with very deep pockets, don't worry, as the item may come back up for sale before the end. That should cover it all. I know it's a lot of reading, but this post should answer most of your questions, so make sure you read and know it all. Ignorance of rules which may land you in trouble the day of the auction will not get you off the hook. If you have any questions you think I did not address here or that may be confusing, feel free to ask in the auction thread on the General Forum. Hope to see you all out tomorrow.